


Blessed Sight

by Shujinkakusama



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shujinkakusama/pseuds/Shujinkakusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with future vision is it takes the surprise out of just about everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed Sight

Garnet knew centuries in advance that Pearl would confess to her.

 

It was an awkward thing, being blessed with future sight during peace times. They still had missions, and it was still objectively useful, but more often than not Garnet found herself seeing glimpses into futures that weren’t her business, weren’t necessary. If she were too relaxed, sometimes she would lose herself to the phantom images, saw flickering shadows of a little human boy in red on the beach, of Pearl and Amethyst quarreling, of the ocean stretching high into the sky for no reason she could fathom—and these were the _useful_ visions. These could at least be filed away as possible futures, to be avoided or embraced.

 

Sometimes she heard snippets of conversations—rarely with enough context to fully understand them—and she tried not to eavesdrop where she didn’t belong. Rose talking to humans wasn’t her business.

 

Pearl stammering out in a breathless rush that she was in love with her, wholly and completely, that she had been for eons, was something she would have preferred to hear directly.

 

Garnet sat up sharply, reeling from that particular vision. Gems didn’t need to sleep, but Garnet enjoyed resting on one of the Temple’s hands, where a short-range warp pad sat squarely in the statue’s palm. From the looks and sound of what she’d seen, Pearl would come here—someday, with her hair swept back up and a tunic with a star adorning the chest, with older eyes and a bright blue blush on her face—to lay her secret out in the open.

 

And she would know. She would know the instant Pearl came to her.

 

Garnet sighed. Pearl deserved better than that—but the vision drew questions that needed answers, and Garnet was only so patient. The when, and why nagged at her every time she saw Pearl for weeks afterwards; the _how_ burned in her mind when she watched Pearl trail after Rose Quartz with unyielding devotion in her bright eyes.

 

She would have to wait, of course, and that was the worst part.

 

Because Garnet had known for centuries already that she was in love with Pearl.

 

What was worse, Garnet suspected that Pearl had tried—several times—to tell her over the years. As the vision’s specifics faded from her memory, she found herself drawn more and more toward Pearl, and it was hope alone that the vision portended a bright future that kept her from confessing, herself. Hope and some silly fear in her gut that wouldn’t fade away, that saying so too soon would be uncomfortable, that Rose Quartz—who for all intents and purposes had invented the concept of free love—would disapprove.

 

Rose dying changed that, of course.

 

Rose dying changed a lot of things.

 

Pearl became withdrawn, but clutched Garnet’s arm with fresh urgency, and Garnet stilled her tongue. There were many things in the following years that Garnet didn’t say, but that she _had_ seen coming, one way or another. Pearl and Amethyst fought bitterly in their grief, and Garnet couldn’t stop them.

 

Rose’s successor, Steven, wore a red shirt with a big yellow star on it. He was only half Gem, but there was no questioning that he had been in her visions for many, many years. Steven was light and warmth and all the love Rose Quartz had ever shared with anyone, and he made it easier to live and smile without her. Garnet had enough control now over her visions that she wasn’t often caught up in surprise glimpses into futures at inopportune times, but that didn’t mean it never happened.

 

She spent a lot of time on the Temple’s hand, now outfitted with a washer and dryer for Steven’s benefit. It was quiet without being too secluded, the way her room was, and some small part of her still wished… still _hoped_ …

 

Pearl reformed after an accidental training mishap with a Holo-Pearl, and Garnet felt a memory stir at the sight of her new uniform. Pearl caught her staring, flushed, and asked if she thought it was too different, and Garnet could only assure her that it was perfect, down to the pink socks and mint slippers. But she especially liked the tunic and star. Pearl admitted that she’d thought Steven would like it, being in the same place he wore his, and Garnet could see that. The Fusion complimented Pearl’s hair, too, and was rewarded with a furious blush that told her everything she already knew.

 

Garnet spent the next few evenings, just as the sun was setting, waiting up on the Temple’s hand, but Pearl never came.

 

As always, more pressing things came up; there was a monster slinking about inside the Temple, but none of them had been able to find or capture it. Steven’s powers were erratic, but growing. Several somethings were in the warps, and not long after finding _that_ horrifying piece of information out, they learned that Homeworld Gems were coming.

 

Pearl was terrified, and Garnet didn’t blame her.

 

She didn’t bring up the old vision.

 

Garnet didn’t know how, at this point, even if her feelings remained steadfast. Even if Pearl still made her heart race and her Gems burn with want. It was worse, now, because the greatest thing keeping her silent was no more; Rose Quartz had chosen someone else, and it was only fitting, only _fair_ …

 

It wasn’t the time, Garnet told herself, even as her future sight filled her senses with visions of impending death. Peridot was coming, with reinforcements, and even with Steven safely away with his father, they were as good as dead where they stood. She looked to Opal on the beach and wished Sardonyx had a weapon more suited for long-range combat; it would have been nice to Fuse with Pearl one last time, even if that vision never came to pass.

 

Miraculously, Steven saved the day—or perhaps it was a combination of Steven and a very, very lucky star shining down on the Crystal Gems. Although Garnet had been bested by Jasper, forced apart with modern Gemtech, and although they’d come crashing back to Earth in the fiery wreckage of a hand ship that should have killed them, they’d all survived. Malachite existed now, a new enemy to contend with, a new _threat_ that they would inevitably have to face, but they were home safe.

 

For want of anywhere else to go, Garnet took to her usual resting space to watch the sun go down after a hard day’s work at clearing the beach of debris. She perched on the washing machine, a knee drawn up to her ample chest, and watched over the sea. It was still soothing, especially now, watching the tide roll in.

 

Somehow, Garnet hadn’t expected Pearl to choose _now_ to warp to her.

 

“Garnet,” Pearl’s voice was frantic, breathless, and Garnet turned her head immediately. The older Gem looked out of breath, worried, as if she’d scoured the Temple looking for her before coming up here—and she very likely had. Garnet motioned for her to come closer without a word, and Pearl came, hands wrung so tightly that her knuckles were blue.

 

And Garnet knew, even before Pearl opened her mouth, that it was finally the day.

 

“I—I need to tell you,” Pearl’s voice was a rushed blend of sounds that Garnet almost had trouble separating into words, breathless and strained. “I thought I could wait for an appropriate time, but Garnet, I—I have to _tell_ you—“

 

“I know,” Garnet cut her off, cut short the awkward ramblings that she already knew the ending to. Pearl’s jaw shut audibly, blue eyes wide. “I’ve known for longer than you’d think.”

 

“Oh.”

 

That hadn’t been the right thing to say.

 

Garnet watched as Pearl’s gaze sank, as color drained from her cheeks, and immediately regretted trying to meet her in the middle. She reached out, clasped Pearl’s long fingers, and drew her hands close. “It’s not a rejection,” Garnet said firmly, earning a startled look. “I shouldn’t have interrupted you.”

 

“But you knew what I’d say,” Pearl said, sounding defeated, shoulders slack. She didn’t meet Garnet’s gaze, realization dawning on her drawn, pale face. “You had a vision about this.”

 

“I did,” Garnet admitted, “But I would like to hear it from you. For real, this time.”

 

Pearl said nothing for long moments, worrying her lip. Then, in the rush Garnet had been waiting for, declared:

 

“I—I love you, Garnet. I can’t stand the thought of losing you, not like we almost did today, and—oh, Garnet! I know I shouldn’t, but I finally realized I always _have_ felt this way, I just didn’t… didn’t fully realize. Until I almost lost you, how much you meant to me. How much you do mean. _Stars_ , Garnet, I thought my world would end when she—“

 

“Ssh,” Garnet cut her off then, sensing the rambling was going to go downhill from there. She squeezed Pearl’s hands between hers reassuringly. “I’m here, and you’re here. We’re here together. It’s okay now.”

 

Pearl said nothing, but nodded, and Garnet could see the beginnings of tears in her impossibly wide eyes. The Fusion reached out to wipe these away. Garnet managed a smile for Pearl’s sake, leaning in close to her ear to whisper; “And… I love you too.”


End file.
